User blog:CompliensCreator00/Comp Reviews - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
Hey, remember how I said I'd be reviewing 25 Cartoon Network original shows? No? Well I did, and finally, we have the first one of the bunch! Just to make it clear, each review will be split into 5 sections, being Premise, Animation, Characters, Humor (or Action in a few cases, such as Samurai Jack which focused more so on stuff such as that), and Pacing. Each category will be ranked out of 20, and at the end, all the numbers will be added up and be given a letter grade based on how good the show is. Alright, let's get into the review of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! Premise This show is about an orphanage made for imaginary friends which have been left behind, outgrown, or given up for various other reasons, in which they stay there until adoption. The series follows Mac, an eight-year old kid with an imaginary friend named Bloo who resides in the orphanage, and often ends up in strange scenarios. Overall, this is a decent premise for a cartoon, and really allows for some great plots. The idea of an orphanage for imaginary friends is somewhat brilliant, as it allows for many great episode plots and unique character designs. I say that I can virtually find no flaw with this, so I'm giving it a 20/20. Animation This show has a borderless style, which is something I often appreciate. It's like, people either prefer shows with no outlines or lots of outlines. There is no in-between. I'm in the no outline prefering style in case you haven't guessed. Anyway, it runs pretty smoothly most of the time, and is pleasing to look at, and while other times it can seem somewhat rough (there was this one moment when Dutchess was turning around that didn't look entirely great), I still say that it definitely is a good animation style, which is always good. After all, if you make something people are gonna look at for 22 minutes, you gotta do good at it. I can safely say that the animation is getting an 18/20. Characters While I do say this might be the roughest category, I still will say the characters are pretty good. Sure, Bloo can be kind of annoying at times, but never does he seem too dislikable, and he is usually called out for it, so it doesn't skew my perspective of the show too much. Apparently he is meant to be the antagonist, but since it is never made too clear exactly, that may be why it doesn't end up entirely well. Nonetheless, the characters are mostly good, and while they may have occasional moments of dislikability, usually they all remain pretty solid. They interact well, and definitely lead to some good moments. I'll give this section a 16/20. Humor The humor of this show is pretty spot-on, and I definitely laughed a few times watching the show. The jokes never seem to get too old, and I definitely like how they were played out. The way the characters interact can lead to some humorous situations. Even if a joke seems to fall flat, chances are another joke will be able to still keep you watching. The humor involving the environment and characters helps a lot, and I will say that I appreciate this show's comedic style. This section gets a 19/20. Pacing This is a fast-paced show, meaning it has to be kept up with energy, which can be done wrong, but in the case of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, it is done pretty well. The show doesn't often get too fast, and even when it does, it is able to recover quickly. Fast-pacing may be the most dangerous kind to handle, but this show handles its energy well, and doesn't let it get out of hand too often. While sometimes the pacing doesn't quite feel right, overall it still is good. I'd give the pacing a 17/20. Overall Ranking This show overall recieved a 90/100, which is really good for a start. The show's creative premise allows for great humor and creative characters, and the fast pacing seems to keep the show moving along well. I would recommend this show to anyone who has free time and needs a show to watch, and even if I find something better down the line, this show is still pretty good. A 90/100 translates to an A, even if it is just barely there. The show overall is a worthy experience, and is something you should definitely check out. Category:Blog posts